Christmas in the Cave a son of the Demon Christmas
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: Its Christmas time in the Cave and Certain heroes are Visiting to celebrating


_**Christmas in the Cave**_

_**A Christmas fic of Son of the Demon**_

_**The Cave**_

_**Christmas Day.**_

Vincent entered the Living room of the cave in a blood red dress shirt Black leather trench coat dress pants and Converse. He sees a Christmas tree with Presents under it. He walks over to the kitchen smiling and takes out ingredients to make a breakfast for him and his other teammates that live in the Cave.

"Hm. What to make what to make?" he said quietly.

"May I make a suggestion?" said a voice behind him. Vincent spins around his dress shirt switching colors to Orange and a shotgun with a stock on it appears in his hands. Behind him is a man in a tan suit with dress shoes on, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, and Dr. Fate.

"Father! Master!" said Vincent as the shotgun disappears and his shirt returns back to Blood red. "Master what Zatanna see you?"

"**I've taken that into account" **said Dr. Fate. **"That is why I think I have the perfect gift for her."**

"If you think so. Now what was your suggestion?" said Vincent.

"Your Omelettes. I know I loved them when you were living at home." Said the man in the suit.

"Interesting. I think I'll do just that with some Monkey bread and hash brown casserole." Said Vincent.

"**That's my student. Stuffing everyone."** Said Dr. Fate. Just then M'gann M'orzz walked into the room in her off duty outfit.

"Morning Vincent." She said in a groggy voice.

"Merry Christmas M'gann. Aren't you going to say hello to your uncle my father and Master and Black Canary?" said Vincent.

"Uncle J'onn!" yelled M'gann starting to Fly over to Martian Manhunter.

"M'gann! What do I say about flying?" yelled Vincent when she started to fly to her uncle.

"Not to." She said landing and walking to her uncle hugging Him. The 2 started to talk to each other. Then Conner, also known as Superboy, walked in.

"Morning Guys." Said Conner walking over to the couch and turning on the TV to static.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Said Vincent. "Why does everyone on my team forget Christmas?"

"Merry Christmas!" said Zatanna entering the room. She sees Dr. Fate and turns away from.

"OK what kind of Omelettes does everyone want?" said Vincent.

"Western for me." Said Zatanna.

"Meat lovers." Said Superboy.

"Ham please." Said Black Canary.

"Cheese for me." Said J'onn

"Me too." Said M'gann.

'**I think my gift would like a Western.' **Signed Dr. Fate.

"You know me." Said Jason Blood.

"And that just leave a Chicken and cheese." Said Vincent. _**"**__**Klons**____**mani**____**palīdzēt**____**padarīt**____**brokastis"**_

"Whoa that's some high level magic." Said Zatanna.

"Well while the Clones make Breakfast while we open presents?" said Vincent.

"**Do you all mind if I give Vincent and Zatanna their gifts first?" **Said Fate.

"Not really." Said the others minus Zatanna.

"Unless your gift is my father back I don't want anything from you Fate." Said Zatanna.

"**Vincent first." **Said Fate. He takes out 3 books, a pouch, and a much smaller book.. **"I found these in an ancient part of my Library. Their Ancient magic types called Dragon Slayer, Ice Make and Re-quip. The Pouch holds Celestial Magic Gate Keys held by a Mage called Lucy Heartfila. The small book tells you how to use them while the big books tells you how to use the 3 ancient Magic types."**

"Thank you Master." Said Vincent taking them and Bowing

"**Now for your Gift Zatanna." **Said Fate. **"It is this day with your father."** He takes off his helmet and he transforms into Zatara.

"DADDY!" yelled Zatanna Jumping onto her dad and hugging him. Everyone else smiles- well everyone expect Vincent whose looking at the books. He looks up and sees everyone starting to take their gifts. He receives his gift from his dad Martian Manhunter and Black Canary. M'gann Open her gift from J'onn to show a Necklace with the Japanese Kanji for Angel. She next opens the one Black canary to show a flight game. Final she opens the gift from Jason Blood and it's a book on Magic types.

Next Superboy opens his gift from Black Canary and it's a long sleeve version of his House of El shirt. He opens the next gift this one from Martian Manhunter and it's a book on blocking Telepaths. Finally he opens his Gift from Jason and it's a pair of fingerless gloves with the House of El symbol on the straps. Jason pulls Conner aside

"Gloves can be used to help your Powers like those shield of yours." Said Jason.

"Thanks Mr. Blood." Said Conner. Finally it came time for Vincent's gifts. He opens Jason's Present and it's 2 gold keys. One is a key with a very decorative bow. It has a horse imprint on it. The other a gold key with a very decorative bow.

"2 more Celestial Magic keys I take it?" said Vincent.

"Indeed." Said Jason. Vincent Opens his next gift and it from Martian Manhunter. Inside is a Book on High Magic From Mars. Finally he opens Black Canary's gift. Inside in a Black leather Jacket. He looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"its for Summer." Said Black Canary.

"Hey Boss everything's ready!" said Vincent's Magic clones.

"cool lets eat." Said Vincent.

_**3 Hours.**_

_**It took 3 hours to write this.**_

_**Thanks for all the support and MERRY CHRISTMAS!.**_


End file.
